


Sick

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky





	Sick

_Sleep is the best medicine my ass_ , pikir Taemin geram, seluruh tulangnya terasa nyeri seiring ia mengangkat tubuhnya duduk. Ia sudah tidur selama hampir delapan belas jam, membatalkan dua kelas, dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh ponselnya. Semua itu tidak berarti; akan jauh lebih baik seandainya ia tidak beristirahat sama sekali jika akhirnya sama saja.

Ia memijat pangkal hidung dan mengembuskan napas keras. Haus dan lapar, tapi membayangkan makanan membuatnya mual. Kulitnya lengket oleh keringat, dan ia bergidik membayangkan air dingin mengenainya. Berada dalam dua kondisi ini membuatnya semakin marah pada dirinya sendiri.

“Minho!” Anehnya ia masih menemukan kekuatan untuk berteriak. “Minho, di mana kau?”

Bunyi televisi yang keberadaannya tidak ia sadari sebelumnya hilang begitu saja, dan figur jangkung Choi Minho muncul di ambang pintu. Lelaki itu penuh senyum sedangkan Taemin merengut melihatnya.

“Kau janji berada di sampingku saat bangun,” gerutunya. Minho tertawa kecil dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, dengan lembut meletakkan punggung tangan ke dahinya.

“Aku bisa mati kebosanan menungguimu tidur setengah hari,” seloroh Minho, tapi senyumnya tidak mencapai mata. “Kau masih sangat panas, Tae. Istirahatlah lebih banyak.”

“Lebih banyak? Aku  _tidak_  bisa bertahan lebih lama di sini,” protes Taemin. Ia memaksa Minho beringsut mendekat dengan menarik tangannya, kemudian menyandarkan kepala ke dada lelaki yang lebih tua.

“Itu  _job description_  orang sakit. Tinggal di tempat tidur tanpa melakukan apa pun sampai sembuh,” kata Minho pelan, dengan lembut mengusap rambut Taemin yang menempel karena keringat dari tengkuk dan keningnya. “Kau bekerjalah dengan baik.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas keras. “Tapi aku tidak dibayar.”

“Aku juga membolos karenamu. Tidak cukup sebagai bayaran?”

“Tidak, jika dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan.” Taemin semakin menempelkan diri ke Minho, menikmati kesejukan yang ditawarkan kaus serta kulit lelaki itu. Bau khasnya juga membuat Taemin merasa sedikit lebih baik.

“Kau mau makan? Atau ingin sesuatu?”

Taemin memejamkan mata. “Haus.”

“Kalau begitu minggirlah, aku harus mengambilkan—” Minho berhenti bicara, tertawa kecil karena Taemin memegangi kausnya kuat-kuat saat ia bermaksud beranjak. “Ayolah, Tae. Aku tidak bisa mengambil minum kalau kau tidak minggir.”

“Jangan pergi, aku sudah telanjur nyaman,” gumam Taemin, tanpa seizinnya kembali mengantuk.

“Jadi kau tidak haus?”

“Haus.”

“ _Taemin_.”

Nada suara Minho sudah cukup membuat Taemin melonggarkan pegangan—meski ia yakin Minho dapat mendorongnya pergi walaupun ia masih berpegangan kuat. Lelaki yang lebih tua memberikan senyum kecil dan genggaman tangan terakhir sebelum beranjak ke luar kamar.

Taemin menyandarkan kepala ke  _headboard_ , harus memejamkan mata karena kepalanya mulai berdentum lagi. Tidur terlalu lama membuatnya semakin lemas, dan tidak sedikit pun suhu tubuhnya turun.

Ataukah ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit…

“ _Room service_ ,” seru Minho riang saat kembali ke kamar, nampan dengan sebotol air mineral dan mangkuk sup di atasnya berada di kedua tangannya. Ia meletakkannya di nakas, menyingkirkan tumpukan komik dan majalah dari sana.

“Aku tahu air hangat yang terbaik untuk orang sakit.” Minho menyodorkan botol air, terlebih dulu membukakan tutupnya karena ia tahu tangan Taemin selemas agar-agar. Senyumnya terkembang lagi melihat cara Taemin meneguknya tanpa jeda, seolah pemuda itu baru saja berlari maraton.

“Merasa baikan? Bagaimana dengan makan siang?”

Taemin menggeleng lemah. “Tidak, rasanya aku mau muntah.”

“Kau harus makan untuk bisa minum obat,” bujuk Minho sabar. “Ayolah, sesuap saja.”

“Sesuap saja?” balas Taemin skeptis. Minho mencengir.

“Mungkin sepuluh atau sebelas kalau kau bisa menelan.” Melihat Taemin bermaksud berbaring lagi, Minho menahan kedua lengannya. “Jangan tidur! Ayolah, coba dulu.”

Taemin mengerang. “Minho, aku pusing.” Ia melorotkan tubuh hingga kepalanya mengenai bantal. “Tidak bisa makan apa-apa. Tidak ingin.”

Seluruh kepala Taemin sudah terselimuti ketika Minho menghela napas pelan.

“ _Taemin, please…_ “

“Tidak akan berhasil.”

“Aku sudah memasak khusus untukmu. Tidak bisakah kau makan? Demi aku?”

Jika Minho sudah menggunakan nada itu, Taemin tahu ia tidak bisa membantah. Aneh juga mendengar rengekan dari lelaki berpostur atletis yang, dalam situasi normal, dapat meneriakkan perintah-perintah yang menggelegar. Taemin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah semua pelatih sepak bola memiliki kepribadian seperti ini.

“ _Ugh, fine_ ,” gerutunya sambil mengangkat tubuh duduk—dan membiarkan tubuhnya menyandar lagi pada Minho. Melihat wajah berbinar Minho membuatnya mendengus sekaligus ingin tersenyum. Oh, betapa ia membenci berada dalam kondisi tidak stabil sekarang.

Minho mengacungkan sendok di depannya, tersenyum, dan ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali membuka mulut. Ketika substansi kental yang hangat itu menyentuh permukaan lidah, ia harus menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan agar tidak mengeluarkannya lagi. Membersihkan selimut adalah satu hal, dan mendapati Minho kecewa adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

“Enak, kan?”

“Deskripsi pekerjaan orang sakit yang lainnya,” gumam Taemin sambil menyerahkan botol air mineral kepada Minho, memintanya membukakan tutupnya sekali lagi. “Tidak bisa merasakan apapun.”

“Ah, benarkah?”

“Benar, Tuan Choi Minho yang tidak pernah sakit.”

Minho menyingkirkan rambut Taemin dari dahi lagi dan meletakkan mangkuk ke nakas—membuat Taemin sedikit mengembuskan napas lega karena artinya ia tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Akan tetapi, ketika ia meneguk air dan Minho menyelinap ke balik selimut, ia nyaris menyemburkan isi mulutnya akibat kepanikan yang mendadak menyerbu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa tertular!” pekiknya tertahan, tetapi Choi Minho yang keras kepala malah menariknya tangannya lembut agar kembali berbaring. Ia, merasa terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi lelaki jangkung itu, memutuskan menurut. Minho tersenyum lebar, tampak sedikit aneh karena dipandang dari posisi berbaring miring.

“Sesekali sakit tidak masalah,” kata Minho ringan dan melingkarkan tangan di seputar pinggang lelaki yang lebih muda. “Aku ingin mencoba rasanya jadi orang sakit.”

“Kau tidak akan menyukainya.” Taemin melepaskan tangan Minho, mendorongnya lemah. “Pergilah. Jangan membuatku jadi orang jahat.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Minho…”

“Kau bisa jadi orang jahat, tapi jangan jadi orang membosankan,” tegur Minho main-main, kemudian menumpu siku ke kasur agar dapat mencapai pelipis Taemin menggunakan bibirnya.

Sentuhan itu terasa terlalu lama dibanding biasanya, dan Taemin mulai menggeliat gelisah ketika Minho memperdalam kecupan sederhana menjadi gelitikan lembut yang menjejak hingga leher dan lekuk pundaknya. Ia meraih pundak Minho, merasa tangannya kekurangan darah bahkan untuk mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. Pada akhirnya, tangannya jatuh ke kasur dan ia membiarkan lelaki yang lebih tua melakukan apapun yang dikehendakinya. Toh sentuhan Minho terasa sejuk di kulitnya yang lengket oleh keringat.

“ _Here_.” Minho memberi kecupan final di tulang selangka Taemin. “Aku sudah mengambil virus darimu. Tinggal menunggu dia bekerja dalam tubuhku.”

“Idiot,” gumam Taemin sambil membalikkan badan memunggungi Minho. Ia dapat mendengar kekeh pelan di belakangnya.

“Pikir hal positifnya, Tae,” kikik Minho dan kembali melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Taemin, seolah ia tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya menjauh dari lelaki yang lebih muda sebentar saja. “Kalau aku sakit, kau yang menjagaku. Itu hal paling positif.”

“Tidak. Itu merepotkan.”

Minho mendengus geli. “Aku tidak keberatan menjagamu. Kau harusnya juga.”

“Pergi sana.”

“Aww, ada anak kecil yang marah.” Taemin benar-benar tidak paham bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuat Minho sedemikian gembira, tapi ia memutuskan tidak mencari tahu. Ada banyak hal yang tidak dipahaminya—dan tidak dipedulikannya, selama Minho masih memeluknya seperti sekarang.

Ia membalikkan badan lagi, melarikan ujung jemari di dagu Minho tanpa tujuan kecuali untuk merasakan titik-titik rambut yang baru saja dicukur. “Peluk saja, jangan bicara.”

“ _Yes, Sir_ ,” jawab Minho dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia masuk dengan sempurna di dada lelaki yang lebih tua, terbingkai aman dan nyaman di antara lengan kokoh. Kendati kepalanya pening dan ia merasa lebih buruk daripada gundukan sampah, berada dalam pelukan Minho adalah hal paling menyenangkan.

“Jangan dilepas sampai aku tertidur.”

“ _Your wish is my command_.” Minho menyeka keringat dari pelipis Taemin.

“ _Kiss_.”

Minho sedikit tertawa mendengarnya, tetapi tetap mengecup keningnya yang membara.

Mungkin sakit tidak seburuk itu.


End file.
